Les bruits de couloir
by lady draygone
Summary: Jamais, Drago Malefoy n'aurait imaginé que les bruit circulants au Ministère, ceux-là même qui l'irritaient tant, lui servent un jour à concrétiser ses plans... Et pourtant...


Il faisait bon en ce mois de mai. Les oiseaux gazouillaient, les rayons du soleil inondaient le vaste salon et les meubles fraîchement vernis par les elfes de maisons dégageaient un agréable parfum de cire. L'époux lisait la Gazette tandis que l'épouse rédigeait une lettre croustillante à l'une de ses fidèles amies. Le calme régnait, quand un grand fracas brisa le silence. Une porte qui claque, puis un bruyant éclat de voix firent sursauter l'épouse, alors que son mari se contentait de relever le nez de son journal, tout en levant un sourcil.

— C'est un scandale ! Vociféra une voix tremblante de colère. Fils !

Un homme pénétra bruyamment dans le petit salon, rompant définitivement la sérénité qui y planait.

Drago Malefoy se leva prestement à la vue de son père, rapidement suivi de sa femme, légèrement anxieuse face à la fureur de l'ancien mangemort.

— Est-ce vrai ?! Vociféra Lucius Malefoy, fixant durement son fils.

— J'ignore de quoi vous parlez, père.

— De tous ces bruits ! Ces rumeurs ! Sont-elles vraies ?!

— Encore une fois, j'ignore desquelles exactement vous souhaitez m'entretenir.

— Il se dit que le mariage de Drago Malefoy et Astoria Greengrass ne serait pas consumé ! Pour la dernière fois, est-ce vrai ?!

Le fils défia du regard son père, tandis que l'épouse, tremblante, s'était rassise.

— Cela se peut, en effet.

— Es-tu inconscient ?! Rugit Lucius Malefoy. Se moquer ainsi de notre nom ! De notre rang !

— Cela n'a aucun rapport.

— Au contraire! Cela a tout à voir avec notre honneur !

— Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

— Je ne suis pas ici pour comprendre. Je suis ici pour te mettre en garde et te rappeler certaines de tes priorités… que tu sembles, visiblement, avoir oublié. Ce mariage est planifié depuis votre enfance…

— J'étais contre ! L'interrompit violemment Drago.

— Personne ne t'a demandé ton consentement !

— Vous auriez peut-être dû !

— Qu'insinues-tu par là ?

— Je ne l'aime pas ! S'exclama-t-il alors que son épouse étouffait un sanglot ignoré des deux hommes.

— Quand comprendras-tu qu'il n'est pas question d'amour?!

— Quand comprendrez-vous que je n'aspire pas à la même vie que vous ?!

Lucius Malefoy accusa le coup, reprenant son calme, et baissant d'un ton.

— Je vois… S'il y a une quelconque autre femme, rien ne t'oblige à rester fidèle. Néanmoins… Tu es rattaché à certains devoirs conjugaux.

— Cette vie, c'est la vôtre, père, pas la mienne. Je ne veux pas me lever auprès d'une femme et me coucher auprès d'une autre. J'ai passé l'âge.

La claque partit, rapide, sèche, violente, et s'abattit avec fureur sur la joue pâle, qui vira au carmin.

— Je me fiche de ce que tu veux ou pas! J'exige un fils ! La famille Malefoy a besoin d'un héritier légitime !

Tremblant de colère, Drago Malefoy regarda son père, celui qui avait toujours dicté sa vie, celui-là même qui s'avisait encore aujourd'hui de le faire.

— Je ne suis plus disposé à vous obéir, père, répliqua-t-il sèchement en se massant la joue.

La main de Lucius Malefoy se serra cette fois sur sa baguette, mais sa progéniture, dégainant plus rapidement la sienne, le désarma dans un sort retentissant qui l'envoya s'incruster violemment dans le mur.

— Ne vous avisez plus jamais de lever la main sur moi, murmura-t-il d'un ton dangereux.

Et dans un geste rageur, il envoya son alliance voler à travers la pièce. Les sanglots de l'épouse reniée redoublèrent, tandis que Lucius Malefoy, toujours prisonnier de la boiserie luxueuse, vociférait menaces et insultes à l'encontre de son fils. Celui-ci mit fin à son débit de viles paroles en un sort, avant de se rapprocher de lui.

— Que dites-vous, père ? Vous vous vengerez ?

Il éclata d'un rire froid, malveillant, tandis que son père tentait de l'atteindre muettement, par la seule force du regard.

— Ne remarquez-vous rien ? Demanda-t-il doucement. Je ne tremble pas. Je n'ai plus peur de vous. En revanche, vous avez toutes les raisons de me craindre.

Il s'écarta de quelques pas, ménageant son effet.

— Je sais beaucoup de choses qui pourraient vous nuire. J'ai beaucoup de souvenirs… Et beaucoup de preuves en ma possession pour confirmer ces choses.

Il gratifia son père d'un sourire mauvais.

— Vous n'aviez jamais imaginé avoir à vous méfier de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Vous auriez peut-être dû… Dressez-vous sur mon chemin, je me dresserai sur le vôtre. Tenez-le vous pour dit.

Il libéra son père, qui touchant le sol des pieds, se contenta uniquement de relever la tête, défiant du regard son fils révolté. Ils se jaugèrent longuement du regard, silencieux, alors que les reniflements de l'épouse persistaient à se faire entendre.

— Et à présent? Demanda sèchement Lucius Malefoy.

— À présent, je vais véritablement me moquer de notre nom et de notre rang, répondit-il de son sourire narquois.

Il marcha vivement vers la sortie, ne prêtant aucune attention au silence de son père, ni aux pleurs d'Astoria.

Alors qu'il atteignait le vaste hall, il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui. Ne se retournant pas, il accéléra même la cadence.

Il se stoppa néanmoins lorsque des doigts fins lui encerclèrent fermement le poignet. Il fit volte-face et ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage dévasté de larmes de sa jeune épouse. Il lui rendit un regard dur avant de tenter de se défaire de sa maigre emprise.

— Je t'en prie Drago, reste, supplia-t-elle la vue trouble.

— Ma décision est prise, Astoria. Lâche-moi, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'obtempéra pas.

— Tu vas la rejoindre, c'est ça ? Ta maîtresse ! cracha-t-elle désespérée.

— Je t'enverrai les papiers du divorce.

— Je sais qui elle est ! Je la retrouverai et…

— Et quoi ? La coupa-t-il, méprisant, anticipant ses vaines menaces. Tu la tuerais ?

Il ricana.

— Elle te briserait en morceaux et je repasserais derrière pour m'assurer qu'elle n'a pas laissé une miette. Ne te méprends pas Astoria, tu ne pourras jamais l'atteindre. Et ne t'avise même pas d'y penser. Laisse-moi, maintenant !

Mais la femme éplorée, persistant à s'agripper à sa manche, se retrouva traînée sur quelques mètres, alors qu'il reprenait sa marche.

— Drago, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Pleurait-elle.

— Bien sûr que si ! Rugit-il en se retournant pour lui faire face. Je ne t'aime pas !

— Tu sais bien que je t'aime assez pour deux !

— Ça ne change rien, déclara-t-il, soudainement très calme. Tu ne seras jamais heureuse, Astoria. Et tu te trouves toi-même incapable de faire mon bonheur. Fais-toi rapidement une raison et dis-toi plutôt que c'est une faveur que je te fais.

Ces derniers mots la clouèrent sur place et il en profita pour se dégager. Il marcha vivement vers les lourdes portes de bois et avant de les franchir, lui adressa un dernier regard. Celui dans lequel elle put lire qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas se dresser sur sa route.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire face à son nouvel avenir, il sut qu'il ne craignait plus rien, ni son père qui garderait ses distances, ni Astoria qui signerait tous les papiers que l'avenir viendrait à lui présenter. C'est tout ce qu'il leur demandait, et il jugea, alors qu'il transplantait en sortant de la propriété, que ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Elle le regarda transplaner, impuissante. Reniflant une dernière fois, elle se laissa tomber sur le dallage froid. La peine céda rapidement place à la colère, et elle maudit alors cette femme, cette unique femme qu'elle haïssait pour avoir ravi le cœur de Drago Malefoy, cet homme qu'elle aimait éperdument, cet amant qu'elle avait ardemment souhaité, mais jamais possédé. Puis elle en vint à mépriser tous ces gens, toutes ces mauvaises langues du ministère et d'ailleurs, dont elle faisait partie il n'y avait que quelques minutes à peine.

Dans toute sa douleur, elle oublia un instant de blâmer le seul véritable instigateur de son malheur, car au fond d'elle-même, elle savait, comme elle l'avait toujours su, qu'il avait toujours tout prévu.

Il atterrit à quelques mètres d'une maison, perdue dans une campagne environnant un petit village qu'on apercevait au loin. Il fixa longuement les fenêtres aux rideaux bleus avant de contempler le sentier le menant à celle qu'il aimait tant. Il l'emprunta, déterminé, pour arriver face à la porte de bois, soudainement imposante. Il imagina derrière une jeune femme de vingt-trois ans, à la silhouette mince, au sourire chaleureux, aux yeux pétillants, aux cheveux broussailleux, et aux bras chargés d'un poupon blond. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, révélant alors cette femme, néanmoins dépourvue d'un quelconque nourrisson. Il soupira, comblé, lorsqu'elle se jeta dans ses bras.

— Je savais que tu viendrais, murmura-t-elle.

— Désolé d'avoir tardé.

— Tu n'es pas en retard, Drago.

— Je t'ai fait attendre, avoua-t-il gêné.

— Tu sais bien que j'aurais attendu toute ma vie…

— Ne dis pas de bêtises.

— Toi, ne dis pas de bêtises, répliqua-t-elle.

— Embrasse-moi alors, sourit-il.

Elle s'exécuta furtivement avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur. Il se laissa faire, amusé, et avançant d'un pas, il passa le seuil de sa nouvelle vie. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il se dit qu'à présent, il n'avait plus besoin d'imaginer, il se trouvait derrière, tenant fermement dans ses bras, une Hermione Granger au regard rempli de promesses de poupon blond.


End file.
